Undead Gastornis
The Undead ''Gastornis'' is a large infected flightless bird species that appears in Vigilance Chronicles. A Super Heavyweight Undead bird, it is a bio-weapon specially produced by Osborne Renyant with the use of a genetic experimental portal. According to specifications in the mad scientist's laboratories, this bird would grow to a monstrous size and bear similarities with the prehistoric phorusrhacid terror-birds as well as the trademark infectious venom, that would have made it one of the most dangerous infected creatures if it is to be created and encountered. The prototype is first prepared in November 2017 S.E. and awaits development of the creation one month later. However, lack of Gastornis ''genetic material forced Osborne to capture the Team Sky members of the Neutral Resistance and use the pterosaur members as subsitutes to fill in the missing zombie's genes. Eventually Vigilance frees his allies and together they destroy and shut down the Undead ''Gastornis' production before it could ever be released on Saurotopia. Overview Appearance Gastornis is a large 2 meter (6.6 feet) tall flightless bird that lived during the Paleocene to Eocene of the Cenozoic era. The bird was initially portrayed to be entirely carnivorous but the bird's beak and legs suggest otherwise such that it fed on plant material and seeds instead. Osborne has prepared Gastornis to be genetically altered into a vicious carnivore, hence ignoring the scientific logic that supports its real-life anatomical and behavioural characteristics. Remains of the bird specimens are said to be scarce, resulting in fragmentary DNA fillings. In order to complete the zombie's genome, Osborne devised a scheme to capture Team Sky, the pterosaur members of the Neutral Resistance, and obtain their genetic material to finalise his creation, since they have the similar trait of their pronounced beaks with the 'terror birds' as the scientist believed. According to computer specifications, the Undead Gastornis stands more than 13 meters (43 feet) tall, probably towering over most sauropod dinosaurs. Implementing pterosaur DNA, the beak of the zombie would have been stronger and robust, supported by a hooked tip, to exert a deadly crushing bite as well as delivering venom. The mutation strain also enhanced the muscles in its long legs and develop toxins for its curved claws which also serves as weapons. The feathers are more prominent and shaggy such that it forms a thick hide, while the back of its head sports a large crest, possibly for display to intimidate enemies. Weapons and Abilities The Undead Gastornis is never released on Saurotopia due to the production's shutdown, so it is never shown in action. However, computer specifications have showcased the zombie of what its possible capabilities are. * Powerful beak and venom: The massive head and huge razor-sharp beak of this large flightless zombie bird, accompanied by a pronounced hooked tip, venomous saliva used for infection, and strong neck muscles, can generate a powerful bite that exceeds that of Tyrannosaurus rex's and can kill most victims, even the largest beings, with a single chomp. * Tall powerful legs and poison-coated claws: Its unusually long muscular legs, that comprises half or more of its total height, are equipped with three sharpened and curved talons on each foot, all of which are coated with venom. Though a secondary weapon, it is the most lethal ability of this zombie as it can launch its feet up in the air with over-exaggerated strength to rake, stomp and even kick prey that can instantly incapacitate or kill. * High durability: The massive size of the Undead Gastornis and the prominent coat of feathers are speculated to provide protection for the infected bird. Since several other large infected creatures like the Undead Megalosaurus, Deltadromeus and Einiosaurus possess a hide that most weapons cannot penetrate, survivors can presume the Undead Gastornis would too, that would have made it difficult to take down. A thick feathered body also acts as an insulation to extreme temperatures, even to the point that the zombie bird will be able to possibly withstand fire. Known Individuals Due to the destruction of the laboratory, where the production of the Undead Gastornis would be held at, by Vigilance and the Neutral Resistance, none of the individuals are created out of the destroyed portal generator and hence unable to make a physical appearance. The attempted creation of the zombie is however known to be extremely unlawful as the DNA of Quinn and her Team Sky pterosaur companions are to fill in for the missing zombie's genes by force, which could have possibly killed them if they weren't rescued by Vigilance. Civilian Series TBA Trivia * The Undead Gastornis is a heavy homage to the Level 40 Gastornis in Jurassic World: The Game, where it is a tournament Cenozoic creature. Because of its rank type, its stats are depicted to have high health and strong damage, whereas the real-life prehistoric counterpart is weaker and has a possible herbivorous diet. Traits such as the hooked beak, head crest, and prominent feathered base and tail are implemented from the game's Gastornis to create the design of the monster. ** As the game's first tournament of the Gastornis on December 2017 involves Christmas during its period, the nickname of the Undead Gastornis, 'humbug', is proposed since it is a reference to Ebenezer Scrooge's catchphrase 'Bah! Humbug!' from the Christmas Carol, and was meant to "take away players' time for their holiday plans". * If created, the Undead Gastornis would be one of the few Undead creatures to possess venom on other parts of its body other than its mouth; in that case its feet talons. ** The inspiration comes from the Jurassic World: The Game's Gastornis' overpowered damage that exceeds 1000 at maxed evolution level. This trait is also shared with the game's fellow tournament creatures Troodon, Darwinopterus, Bananogmius, Metriacanthosaurus, Zalmoxes, Segnosaurus, Titanoboa and Gillicus, resulting in the Vigilance Chronicles franchise development of Undead based off most of them. * Along with the [[Undead Titanoboa|Undead Titanoboa]], the Undead Gastornis is one of the few creatures that are derived from Cenozoic animals. ** Since some Cenozoic creatures like Gastornis are under the Undead list, there could have been a hypothesis that these animals do exist on Saurotopia and co-exist with the residential dinosaur civilians as evident in the genetics and DNA collected by Osborne, although sightings of the animals on the planet are rare. * TBA Category:The Undead Category:Super Heavyweight Undead Category:Non Dinosaur Undead Species Category:Birds